FEAR: Escape from Auburn
by Simple writer
Summary: Surviving SFODD teams try desperately to flee the ghostown that is Auburn.
1. Initiation

Auburn was dead now. Piles of bodies filled the streets, fires consumed buildings. A small group of five men stood in the middle of the city facing each other. Each of them heavily armed.

"2 hours ago. We lost contact with Bravo 8." The leader of the group began. "Before we lost contact we were told that _they_ were headed in this area. Scour the park and leave no stone unturned."

They cocked their guns, walking together at first then spreading outward. This was theircity now. Just a couple of meters from the initial starting point of the group a sewer top pushed opened. From it peaked, the head of a delta-force member.

"Is it safe yet?" Someone shouted as quietly as they could from below. He motioned for the other person to quite down.

"Not yet." He whispered back.

_Damn there are replicas everywhere!_ Suddenly the replica turned in his general direction. "Target spotted!" He shouted immediately alerting the rest of his team. A few shots fired all just barely missing him.

He lost hold of the ladder. "Let's get out of here!" He dropped to his knees throwing himself to his feet as hard as he could. They ran as more gun fire followed. "Get them!" The replica jumped down and opened fire once more.

The delta-team ran as fast as they could, splashing through the slimy decayed sewage water. Not far behind them were the replicas gaining momentum. A small battle started between the two squads. The SFOD-D team exchanged fire with the replica team "Echo 7". By the time they had to reload the replicas lost two men, the delta team suffered no casualties. "We need reinforcements!" That was a bad sign.

When it was all over the squad was dead. The team panted. There were five in all. "More will come. We better get a move on." Their weapons reloaded and continued to move through the city's sewage system. _At least none of those power armors can navigate down here. _

Charlie the leader of the team took the rear. He faced the opposite direction into the darkness before moving. There in the blink of an eye a small blotch of a reddish color vanished. He closed his eyes taking in some deep breaths. _I must be loosing it. _

Crumbling buildings and explosions rocked the whole tunnel causing small traces of stone to chip off the ceiling. Going up there meant instant death, they all knew that.

Right above them two teams of replicas tried to listen for any movements. The man hole next to them was open. They could hear everything that the delta team was saying or doing. "Bravo 13 you ready?" They all nodded. "Remember leave no survivors!" One at a time each of them jumped through.


	2. Trapped

Fire Team Charlie was only 10 meters away when gun fire erupted. "Be on your guard." Fire team Charlie was one of the elite SFODD teams that resided in Auburn. Whenever a firefight was near they always got there just a little to late. They would find members of delta teams dead or dieing, and all they could do was _survive_. This was no exception.

They could see a man hole uncovered and bright flashes filling the darkness within it. "Move! Move!" They quickened their pace. They were closer now. They could do this. They could save another team before it was too late.

Once they reached the hole they immediately jumped through. Through the dimly lit tunnel Charlie team was already in the crossfire. Due to lack of light and traser fire it was difficult to find out who the enemy really was. The backed away from the where the bullets were landing. Bits of cement and brick chipped from the walls pelting their vests.

It took some adjusting but with the help of their lights they managed to identify where the enemy was. Because the Replicas had their attention elsewhere Charlie team fired but their leader took his time aiming. He got a couple shots off, each of them hitting their mark on a clones head. He repeated this again till the team was forced to retreat. "Fall back!" One of them called out. "Fall back and regroup." They got out a few more shots injuring one of the Charlie members.

He leaned up against the tunnel wall holding his side. The wound was more serious than it looked. "You alright there?" The man nodded. "Alright everyone take a breather we can't stay for long." The leader of Charlie team observed the other delta team. Two of their members lay dead in the sewage river while the other three checked ammunition.

"I'm Vincent of Fire Team Charlie." He said extending his hand out. Charlie looked at him for a moment unsure if he was a Replica posing as a Delta. _You never see their faces. Who knows what they look like._ "I'm Charlie of Fire Team Alpha." They shook hands. It was getting dark. "Come on. The Replicas will return."

Both teams reloaded their weapons and continued down the maze of sewage tunnels hoping to find a place where they could hide and come up with a plan. The ceiling shook and rattled. _They must be pulling in the heavy artillery. _It would only be a matter of time before the Replicas decided to rip into the streets and scour the sewers.

"Ready?" Everyone froze. "The hell?" A deep heavy voice came from the other side of the wall. "Go! Go!" The wall exploded. Dust and debris hurled into the air. Four mean in black suits wearing gas masks opened fire on the Delta teams.

"They found us!" A small but intense battle broke out. Eventually after several minutes and with only one casualty their attackers were dead. _God damn! Thats about as close as it gets. These Replicas never cease to amaze me._ After careful examination of the bodies they found out that they weren't Replicas. On the vest painted in dark letters read the letters A.T.C. "Son of a bitch! They're Armacham operatives!" On the other side of the hole there was what looked like a briefing room.

Inside there were gun racks filled with guns and much needed ammo. In the center of the room there was a table with a stack of papers. Charlie shuffled through them trying to find something useful. _Ah ha! _He found a document describing the very A.T.C. they had killed. "They're called "Night Crawlers"." Everyone faced his position. "Who?" One of them asked.

"Those A.T.C. guys. They are a special unit called the Night Crawlers." He ran down the document. "Says here that the "Night Crawler" is an elite soldier trained to neutralize the Replica threat and remove any obstacles that get in the way. Basically it says that just about anything is a threat and must be forcefully removed." Vincent had just helped himself to all the ammunition he could carry by the time Charlie finished reading. "Well then," he said, "guess we'd better get a move on."

As they were about to make their leave a little girl appeared outside the room where the hole was. She wore a little read dress, her face was pale and colorless. She gave a small laugh then in the blink of an eye she disappeared. "Who or what was that?" Vincent asked. "I have no clue. But I don't want to find out."

A loud scream come from inside the room. "What now?" One of the members from Charlie team was being attacked. A strange dark figure clung itself to his back. Its almost invisible arms wrapped around his head ripping it off like it was nothing. Blood spurted everywhere. The figure crawled from the dismembered body and crept towards the rest of the team. Its glowing red eyes stalked their every move. Vincent fired several shots into the creatures body. It exploded into a cloud of dust. "Jesus." They stared at the body wondering what had attacked their fallen team mate.

Loud hissing noises circled them. From dark corners or any places that so much as even casted a shadow (not including the delta teams) dark almost invisible figures like the one that attacked had appeared.

((How will they get out of this one?))


End file.
